Rules for RP
Roleplay Rules and Information! ''' You may create any character, that has to do with Romans, demigods or in some form of that. There are War Games, held once a month in the Camp Jupiter Wiki Chat room, hosted by HunterofArtemis12 so please see her blog for information on what days. More information on the War Games is found below. Dates are TBD. You can write Fan Fiction about your character as well. Acting out scenes, MAY NOT be in any form gory! You ARE allowed to have romance with other characters, but will be strongly warned to keep it simple. Not in any form may there be sexuality involved, or any type of ill treatment, even if the other user agrees to it. You will be '''blocked. Ex. Blood splurts out of your shoulder and you can see the spear tip going through your shoulder and your eyes are fading as sickly blood tumbles out of your corroding mouth. (BIG NO). There is not a limit on how many characters you can have, but please keep it to a resonable amount, and if you have over 50 please try not to create a new page for each individual. For example, if they are siblings, perhaps you could put them on the same page. There will be a featured Wikian each month, with the best Roleplay Character! They will be decided by the admins. When you are Roleplaying (RPing) with other users, please make sure that you also make sure the other user has choices. For example, if you are Roleplaying a fight scene, don't say "I stab you with my sword and you die." That doesn't let the other opponent have many choices. So deviate it to something like, "I stab at you with my sword," so they can say "I ducked and rolled out of the way." This rule does make sense, because it gives other players an option to respond. WAR GAMES War Games, can last for a very long time! Sometimes, a War Game may end in a draw, because it is either too long, and the users want to talk about something else, all the users leave, and one is left (meaning whatever team they were on are the winner) and or which ever side dominates the other, wins first. The results and information for the next War Games will be posted on HunterofArtemis12's blog. (Usually, the maximum time for a War Games is 1 1/2 hours and we call it a draw.) There are 5 teams, each team is a cohort. You can ally with the other cohorts to your hearts content, and team up as a defense/offense team to participate in the War games. '' '' You may call on allies, but they must be from either the demigod world, in Greek and Roman Mythology.'' '' '' '' HunterofArtemis12 will serve as a referee in almost all cases. See Chat War Games for more detail. War Games for information on what it actually is. Questions? Please ask an administrator! Side Note: Please respect our rules, and we will respect yours. Refrain from cussing please and sexual content. You can find a guide here: Starting Out Category:Community Category:Roleplay